Lieuntnent Ahmed Lionwhite's Diary
The Following entries were recorded by Ahmed Lionwhite before his death. Serving in the Global Liberation Army until their disbanding and been around in the GLRF, the following entries were recovered by Prince Kassad's lieutenants after his death. Kassad kept the diary until he handed it to Ahmed's parents three months after his death. July 20th 2015. The GLRF was born as the Global Liberation Army, as a peaceful group which co-operates with the Allied Nations, China, Pacific countries, Asia and Third World Countries in allowing to make peaceful pacts and helping to make the world modernized to fight up against terrorism. September 11th 2016. The Leader of the GLA was assassinated by Dr. Osuma "Thrax" Deathstrike and turned from a peaceful army into a hostile force against the world, which caused a violent outbreak of war between the Allied Nations, United States and Peoples Republic of China. During times of the GLA's rule, the army started the First Eurasian Conflict, which lasted for 9 years due to their guerrilla tactics, striking from nothingness and doing acts of terrorism in Middle-Eastern Europe and countries in Asia. The war was twisted by violence of assassinations of key leaders in Eurasia, collapsing the whole governments to open the way for GLA. August 16th 2021. Dr. Osuma Deathstrike, who was now in charge of the Global Liberation Army for around 4 years, enlisted his brothers Khaled and Mohmar commanding two army cells in Africa and Middle Eastern Asia, Khaled with the Anaconda Cell and Mohmar with the Scorpion Cell. He enlisted Prince Kassad, the leader of his own group which specialized in guerrilla tactics more than anyone else, to lead the Cobra Cell in Eurasia. The three generals put their skills to the test against the ruthless Chinese Army and Eurasian Armies in their first assaignments to secure key locations in the continent for their future expansions. October 23rd 2023. General Khaled Deathstrike defects from the Global Liberation Army as he decided on the fate of his future during dark times, apparently either Osuma or Mohmar were the cause of his defection, causing Khaled Deathstrike to form a Splinter Group Faction, which is aimed to fight against his brothers. During this time, he became a primary target, as he snitched on his brothers to the Allied Nations, revealing their plans which allows him to co-operate with United States and Peoples Republic of China as one of the UN's informants. September 15th 2024. Osuma Deathstrike found out his brother's location in near Lenger, in Kazakhstan. Mohmar Deathstrike ordered all of the Global Liberation Army to attack Khaled's Spilter Group Faction, which climaxed into many deaths of civilians, soldiers and local militia, which worked with Khaled, as intensive fighting spread across the entire area for entire day which caused heavy amounts of damage over the entire area. In October 24th during the same year, Khaled got captured by his brothers and Prince Kassad, during this time he was detained for acts of his traitor ways and his defection against his brother. March 4th 2025. The Global Liberation Army, the United States and Peoples Republic of China prepared for an upcoming intense campaign, as the Global Liberation Army's Main HQ in Akmola Kazakhstan was revealed. GLA was engaged by the Americans and the Chinese to ensure that the GLA is completely finished off. The terrorists fired several SCUD missiles on the Chinese positions. America was cleared to help re-organize China's forces for further use. After 3 months of intense fighting where all three factions were loosing soldiers and vehicles on the battlefield, the GLA was finally defeated after long campaign against them. Mohmar Deathstrike was sentenced being executed by shot by Chinese soldiers, Osuma Deathstrike was arrested and placed in a High Secured Detention Facility for crimes against peace and humanity and Khaled Deathstrike was forgiven and was free, helping the Allied Nations track down the GLA, Prince Kassad was no where to be found. January 24th 2026. Prince Kassad showed again, forming the Global Liberation Resistance, the same time as Khaled Deathstrike formed the Eurasian Commonwealth and AN-supported Multi-Racial Army, better known as Company of Liberty, which operates in Kazakhstan where his army controls the entire country defending it against the GLRF's attempts to retake the country from them. Prince Kassad ordered his men to break out Osuma Deathstrike to lead Prince Kassad's Viper Cell, a division which works with chemical substances and Anthrax to take part in the new GLRF's campaign against the Company of Liberty, US-Task Forces and the Offshore Forces of China known as the Iron Dragon PLA Division of the Peoples Republic of China. April 15th 2026. Prince Kassad enlisted General Rodall "Demolitions" Juhziz to lead the Scorpion Cell, a group in the GLRF which specializes in the use of explosive weapons. By the time, Prince Kassad required someone to run his third cell, the Chameleon Cell, his spies told Prince Kassad himself about a Eurasian Commonwealth Security fighting force invading a GLRF-controlled region in Middle Eastern Asia, where his soldiers rescued a young teenager known as Zenans Ozilq, over years he trained her to become a Sniper, then several years later she turned into a General for the army itself which also allowed her to enlist Desert Snipers and help Kassad's loyal commando known as Jarman Kell to fight in the name of the GLRF. Over her time in the army, she started to lead the Chameleon Cell and became equal to Osuma Deathstrike and Rodall Juhziz. August 12th 2027. Rodall Juhziz and Osuma Deathstrike started fighting an army known as the Forth Reich of Yuri, with well-trained conscripted troopers, advanced vehicles, cybernetic warriors and a very well-handled airforce. Which brought Prince Kassad to allow Juhziz to deal with the Reich which have been causing trouble against the GLRF while Dr.Thrax was dealing with his brother Khaled Deathstrike and the Company of Liberty, This left Zenans Ozilq to deal with the Eurasian Commonwealth Security Network. While his generals are fighting, he told them to never let up as he was dealing with the US Task Forces and the Iron Dragon PLA as he plans to invade Europe and hoped to seize control of the continent. February 27th 2031. A full-blown war erupts in Eurasia, causing the 6 armies to fight each other for the future of the Eurasian continent. GLRF takes on all factions while they are trying to control the continent for their expansion and, hopefully, for world domination. If it becomes a success, this is where we lead off to combat, my General, this is a new age for freedom against the aggressors. "Diary entries of Lieuntnent Ahmed Lionwhite, ex-GLRF soldier, died after an intense firefight" - Diary Recovered at the time of death - Behind the Scenes * Ahmed Lionwhite is a former soldier who was killed in action during a full-scale conflict between his regiment and the ECSN during the year of 2031 :* His diary of events which happened during the Second Eurasian Conflict will possibly be available in the future as an add-on mission. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Faction Related Category:Mod Lore